Absolute Power
by Chronicle-King
Summary: Zero Omega, my standard issue OC Pokemon villain with the ownership of Mewtwo at his command. The question is, though, how did he first obtain his Mewtwo? What was their initial encounter like? This story has those answers. Semi-Prequel to both prior and future Pokemon fanfics of my own. Now it's own series of fics.
1. Absolute Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. If I did, well, let's just the anime would be A LOT more tolerable for my own tastes._

_AN: This oneshot takes place in the same continuity as Truth and Ideals, yet at the same time, it takes place within the same general continuity that all of my own Pokémon Fanfics shall have as well, even if they're different universes from each other. This mainly has to do with the fact this oneshot is about my villain OC known as Zero Omega, and how he acquired his vastly powerful Mewtwo. This oneshot mainly exists to establish who exactly Zero Omega is as a villain, and also demonstrate why he is the threat he is to begin with._

_Also, if you want a description as to what Zero Omega looks like, check my deviantart gallery which is linked on my profile page. With that said, on with the story!_

**Absolute Power:**

Greetings, traveler of dimensions. I am Zero Omega, which is all you'll ever know my name to be. You may be wondering why I am here, and what exactly I intend to do in this particular universe. Simply speaking, I came here to expand my arsenal of Pokémon for me to utilize in battle.

"ZZZ!"

I also notice that you're seemingly ignoring my Porygon-Z that's allowed me to access the deepest portion of this cave I am in, within this particular dimension. What cave is that, you ask? Cerulean Cave, the most common sighted location of the Legendary Pokémon known as Mewtwo, and once I spot it, I intend to catch it.

Surfing through the watery depths of the lower floors using my Lapras, I find a small island within the cave, and at the very center lay my prize.

Sending Lapras back to her Poké Ball, I quickly send out both Porygon-Z and another Pokémon; Venomoth. Why? You'll see in just a moment.

Using my PokéDex, I scan the slumbering Legendary for its moves; Psychic, Barrier, Recover, and Aura Sphere. Standard Mewtwo moveset for a wild specimen, especially for one of this caliber.

Since it was asleep, I decided to take the first action before it decided to wake up.

Before you ask, yes, my plan is to use the Master Ball, but anybody savvy enough would know Mewtwo would simply deflect it at full power no matter what Poké Ball type I would first use, so I decided to weaken Mewtwo just to ensure my prize...

"Porygon-Z, Nasty Plot!" I ordered, in which Porygon-Z responded by a rather unstable movement of its body, especially its floating head, before finally becoming focused and looking more fierce. Just the way I've raised it since I had found it on the streets of Sinnoh all those years ago…

Mewtwo was quick to catch on, though, as it uncurled itself from the fetal position it was floating in, and began to prepare itself for battle by using Barrier to increase its own defensive strength, but that wouldn't matter.

"Porygon-Z, Lock-On!" I ordered again, as I had known Mewtwo was a crafty opponent based on my research, and I did not want to have my Pokémon's attack miss due to its sheer amount of agility that would allow Mewtwo to dodge very easily.

Porygon-Z's target-like eyes focused on Mewtwo rather quickly, as the latter prepared to strike with Aura Sphere right off of the bat, a move that would never miss…

…Save for what I had in mind…

"Venomoth, use Rage Powder on Mewtwo!" I commanded, as Venomoth let out a shrill chirp, before a torrent of powder shot up from Venomoth into the air, and was launched at Mewtwo as it was charging up Aura Sphere, which caused Mewtwo to tick as expected, and force Mewtwo to fire Aura Sphere onto the double resisting Venomoth, meanwhile the Pokémon that it would've been super effective against was completely unharmed.

"Now then, Porygon-Z! Use Hyper Beam!" I ordered, as Porygon-Z let out an electronic beep to signal it charging the attack, and directly fired upon Mewtwo, hitting Mewtwo hard with a powerful amount of damage. As I checked my PokéDex, Mewtwo was low on health, so my first instinct was to make my own first move.

Drawing out a Dusk Ball, I was quick to seize my current chance.

"Dusk Ball, go!" I called, as the Dusk Ball was launched in the direction of Mewtwo, as Mewtwo was too stunned by the impact with Hyper Beam to try and deflect it, as it was absorbed into the small capsule-like device, as the Dusk Ball landed on the ground.

One shake… two shakes…

"Rrrr!" Mewtwo was not going to be caught so easily, and within an instant, Mewtwo broke out of the Dusk Ball, the Dusk Ball returning to my hand after it had failed to catch its target.

I could've used the Master Ball instead of a Dusk Ball at that time, but let's just say the Dusk Ball was a test to see if Mewtwo was still consciously able to deflect Poké Balls of any kind at that point. In hindsight, I could've simply used the Master Ball right here, but why would I risk that just yet?

"Very well then, so that's the game you're wanting to play is it now?" I asked, as Mewtwo seemed to respond by using Recover to restore its lost health, as it was once again in fighting strength, as it decided to take it's anger on Venomoth again, but before it got hit with an attack, I still had one last trick I could pull off with it.

"Venomoth, Disable on Mewtwo's Recover!" I called, as Venomoth let out a quiet hiss, before promptly using Disable with a sparkle from its large eyes, as Mewtwo took the chance to wipe out Venomoth with Psychic for super effective damage.

Returning Venomoth to his Poké Ball, I have a look at Mewtwo who seemed to have an almost smug grin on its face.

"If you're that willing to show your strength you shall join me! Togekiss, I choose you!" I called, sending out Togekiss to replace the fainted Venomoth, as Venomoth did exactly what it needed to do, so there was no hope for Mewtwo trying to use Recover a second time. With that, Porygon-Z's state of helplessness was still at hand, and Mewtwo attempt to attack with Aura Sphere yet again, but I still had a trick or two left here.

"Togekiss, use Follow Me!" I ordered, as Togekiss performed an odd sort of gesture with its wings, as Mewtwo's Aura Sphere attack was forced to hit Togekiss instead, rather than the intended target of Porygon-Z. I could tell that was the intended target very easily, as Mewtwo was constantly having its gaze fixed on it the entire time, and it was livid that it was being defied by standard Pokémon such as my current team.

"Now then, Togekiss, use Yawn! Porygon-Z, Hyper Beam once again!" I ordered the both of them, as Togekiss let out a rather odd, purr-like noise, sounding rather sleepy, as Mewtwo was irritated by it, but immediately looked drowsy about its current condition, as it was not capable of making another attempt to attack as it was struck at full force with Porygon-Z's Hyper Beam.

Even without Lock-On, Mewtwo's drowsiness had affected its ability to dodge greatly, and was caught in the direct blast radius of the wave of pure energy. With its health down enough, Mewtwo tried one last chance to retaliate… only to immediately fall over asleep with the full effects of Yawn taking place.

"Now then, enough stalling! Master Ball, GO!" I yelled, as I threw a Master Ball in Mewtwo's direction, as this battle was lasting far too long for my tastes, as Mewtwo had no choice but to be hit and absorbed into the Master Ball, the capsule falling to the ground…

One shake, two shakes, three shakes… *click*

Thus the battle had been won, and my ultimate prize was now claimed as my own. Walking up to the Master Ball, I picked it up off of the ground, as I let out a chuckle, the visor in front of my helmet lowering to allow my own eyes to see witness as to what I had just acquired, as I was quick to recall Togekiss, but leave Porygon-Z out, as I sent out Mewtwo; MY Mewtwo.

"Now then, I see you're rather unhappy about being caught by a being you deem so inferior to yourself... Aren't you, Mewtwo?" I asked, as Mewtwo slowly woke up from its state of slumber it was in before being caught, as it stood up to face me directly in the eye. At this very moment, I called back Porygon-Z, as I spread my arms outwards.

"Go ahead then, first hit's free."

I was taunting Mewtwo with a chance for it to strike me, but this was merely part of a test to ensure something, since I knew a Mewtwo from the universes I've been to would gladly strike down anybody attempting to control them, but those idiotic fools never even tried to use actual Poké Balls to catch their Legendary Pokémon, instead preferring to choose unorthodox methods that would result in their ultimate destruction by the very Pokémon they wished to control…

This was my attempt to see if my theory was correct, and that by actually using normal Poké Balls, no matter the Pokémon, they would not try to evade their captured state…

...I mean, surely with how I've seen Mewtwo behave in other dimensions, and the fact this one in particular practically tanked two Adaptability and Nasty Plot powered Hyper Beams, what was stopping it from trying to so much as attack me during this so called display? I was either desperately seeking death since this either seemed too easy or am just willing to show Mewtwo my own intentions...

A full six minutes had passed, and aside from swishing its own tail back and forth to the sides, Mewtwo did virtually nothing, just as I had anticipated it to. Standing up straight again, I grinned, as my face was covered by my helmet's visor yet again, my eyes glowing through the black emptiness that covered everything else.

"Good. Now that we have an agreement at hands, I do believe we have a long journey ahead of us…" I began to speak, as Mewtwo gave a subtle nod, it's angry expression simply being a reminder of what this Pokémon's temperament usually was.

Letting out Porygon-Z, I motion for it to create a dimensional gateway that'll lead me away from this universe. Returning Mewtwo to its Poké Ball, I walk through the gateway, as Porygon-Z followed suit.

"Whichever dimension I visit next, shall be in for one hell of a treat when I plot my next attack!"

***End***

_Revision: Fixed a plot hole I had in the story regarding the Poké Ball Type that Mewtwo was ultimately caught with. Zero Omega's bio and artwork depict Mewtwo's Poké Ball specifically being a Master Ball, although funnily enough despite the Master Ball's instant catch deal, I figured I'd have Zero Omega at least weaken Mewtwo from the beginning anyways, so it didn't change a bit._


	2. Pearls of Regret

__Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. If I did, well, let's just say villains would actually use goddamn Poke Balls to catch Legendaries with.__

_AN: I didn't actually expect to continue working on Absolute Power, as it was simply meant to be a story about how Zero Omega obtained his Mewtwo. Now, however, I'm revamping it into any fanfic which solely relates to Zero Omega's own plots, with of course, Zero Omega himself as the star. In terms of timeframe for this particular chapter, this one takes place after immediately after the first chapter of this story, in which Zero Omega already has Mewtwo, and now must focus himself on what seems to be an impossible task._

_Also this specific chapter was released before others that were planned to joss the idea of the Creation Trio Orbs ever being in the hands of Ghetsis or the Shadow Triad at any point, mainly because that was simply the game's way of giving you the items since they couldn't be transferred from Gen IV games, so them having the orbs is not actually part of Truth and Ideals's plot at all._

**Absolute Power Chapter 2:**

"Welcome to a land of no return. Welcome to the so called paradise you believed you were promised, but in reality it was all just a lie. Welcome… to the Hall of Origin…"

I have heard many stories about the legendary Hall of Origin from Sinnoh, and I felt invincible having declared myself the owner of the Legendary Pokémon known as Mewtwo…

How wrong I was…

I did not anticipate for all of my caution I had taken with catching Mewtwo to immediately throw itself out the window and turn my attitude into pure haste in regards to arriving back at Spear Pillar, the tallest point of the Sinnoh Region's Mt. Coronet.

It had been so long since I had attempted to actually accomplish anything in this vast mountain range, and that was all because of an accident that occurred nearly twenty years ago…

An accident that pretty much scarred me for life…

Twenty years prior, I was part of a team known as "Team Galactic", and I had been through many difficult trials in regards to accomplishing my duties as a mere Galactic Grunt, whose only worth of individuality was the Porygon2 I had owned, who you'll remember nowadays as Porygon-Z, who I evolved to that form after stealing the Dubious Disk from the Admin Charon once he was away at Mt. Stark.

If only I had made that choice earlier than I did…

At Spear Pillar, I had managed to pin point very bizarre and otherworldly rhythms pulsating from the numerous, ruined structures that decorated the plateau.

"Omega, do you think this is safe?" The woman beside me, a lovely lady around my own age known as 'Gamma', was only a tiny bit higher than myself on the chain of command, but even so, I respected her with all of my life. She was braver than any person I had ever met at that point…

…Whereas back then, I was nothing but a coward… something that would quickly be put to the test in less than a minute upon arriving…

"It should be, as I highly doubt the fabled Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh will attempt to arrive to ambush us if none of the Admins or Cyrus is here with us…" I spoke, trying to reassure her. She was handling the situation better than the other grunts with it, but she was being more cautious than I was at this point.

"Exactly. None of the Admins are here, and the Boss hasn't returned from his temporary leave since your Porygon2 tried something fishy behind everyone's back." Gamma told me, as I had known very well of what Porygon2 had attempted to do earlier…

…Something I would never speak of again unless it was actually relevant.

It was then the five of us began all hearing noises, as the steady winds of the plateau grew eerily quiet.

Something was approaching us, and I did not yet realize it…

"Omega! Check the radar again! Something's approaching us!" Gamma ordered me, as she drew a Poké Ball out and from it appeared a Rhyperior, the sturdy female huffing a bit with aggression, as she easily detected a Pokémon of sorts was entering the vicinity… but her aggression slowly began to fade away into outright dread.

"_**RAAAHHH!"**_

The first time it hit us we didn't even see it, as a bright flash blinded us all from properly viewing what had just appeared before us at this sacred location.

The next thing I could make out was the figure of a very tall, draconic creature emerging from a pink aurora, as the pitch black darkness that covered its body was only pierced by glowing, red eyes, and a clear pink object on both of its shoulders.

Palkia…

"_**RAAAHHH!"**_

Gamma was the first of us back on their feet, as we all tried to stand to face this surprise threat, as Gamma gave the orders for her Rhyperior to attack.

"Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker on the target!"

…But Rhyperior didn't do anything. It was too terrified for its life to try and oppose the Legendary Pokémon that completely towered over it in height. Within a mere moment of hearing Palkia's roar yet again, Rhyperior forcefully returned itself back into its own Poké Ball, as Gamma tried sending out another Pokémon.

"Go! Gallade!" She called, as the humanoid Pokémon, famous for its bladed arms, was sent out and ready for battle, although unlike Rhyperior, Gallade seemed less focused on being afraid like it should've been from the start.

With a bright flash of energy from Palkia's shoulder, a black vortex of sorts generated from Palkia's body for a brief instance, before four, dark black slashes struck Gallade, and after a moment it seemed like all of space itself shattered like glass upon the attack making contact with Gallade, who very quickly fainted from the sheer power of the attack.

"_**RAAAHHH!"**_

Out of desperation, Gamma tried sending out another Pokémon, this time a Froslass, as Gamma looked back at the four of us who were unable to do anywhere near as much as she was capable of, as none of us had Pokémon that came even close to matching Gamma's in power.

"Omega! Evacuate the others! I'll make sure Palkia doesn't try and follow you four!"

Gamma's orders couldn't have been anymore clear, yet at the same time, I had wanted to question her orders, since it was my own fault for us being here in the first place.

"Omega! Hurry and get going! Please…!" Gamma's words were again clear as day, yet… something was off about her last line…

Nevertheless, Palkia kept drawing closer and closer to us, using its powerful Spacial Rend to easily demolish every Pokémon that Gamma had sent out to counter Palkia, until finally she was back down to Rhyperior, was this time was actually in a mood to fight knowing its own allies had been quickly offed by the rampaging Legendary.

Quickly drawing my Kadabra from his Pokémon, I only had one option; to teleport the four of us rookies away from this location and back to base.

"Kadabra! Teleport the four of us out!" I ordered in a hurry, as Kadabra was quick and efficient with taking the four of us away from the fight, as I had silently glanced over towards Gamma, uttered an apology to her in silence, but I knew she wouldn't hear me regardless of how loud I spoke, and I saw Palkia quickly tear apart Rhyperior with Spacial Rend yet again, leaving Gamma with no Pokémon to defend herself with…

Twenty years after that fateful day, I could only assume the worst of what had happened to Gamma. Here I am, on Spear Pillar yet again for the first time in twenty years, though, I felt many things could be different this time around should Palkia show itself once more.

My own high tech battle suit covered a good majority of my own body, so I was safe from whatever attacks Palkia would try and send in my direction should it choose to attack me rather than my Pokémon.

As I mentioned earlier, Porygon2 was no longer so helpless anymore, and now as a Porygon-Z, it was capable of even facing the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, humanity's self-proclaimed strongest Pokémon to exist, and giving it tough time on the field of battle.

Then there was Mewtwo itself. Mewtwo and I had changed over the past few months. With Mewtwo's stern attitude, my actions with it had seemed to change its personality, and it was now completely loyal to me and me alone, to the point I was now capable of unlocking Mewtwo's true power.

When I checked the radar on my visor, I could tell the situation was setting itself up for a repeat of what happened twenty years ago; odd rhythms? Check. Odd vibrations in the area? Check. The situation was all prepared for Palkia to arrive once more, and yet again, the breeze grew eerily quiet, as within a bright flash, there it was yet again; Palkia had returned after nearly two decades of having last seen it.

"_**Raaahhh…"**_ Something seemed to be bugging it this time around, as it was less outright savage than it was all those years ago. I think I knew why, though…

"So, I take it you sense how much I've changed, Palkia? I've been waiting far, far too long to avenge Gamma for what you had decide to do… To make a mockery of us four survivors for her death, and this time, I assure you, Palkia, that you shall bow before me! Go! Mewtwo!" With haste, I grabbed the Master Ball containing Mewtwo and released the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, who quickly stood in a firm stance on the ground with no sign of fear towards Palkia.

Mewtwo, a manmade Pokémon, did not know about Palkia very much, which must've been why it showed no fear towards it, which as a result, appeared to make Palkia uneasy; Palkia was more than likely not used to a Pokémon that showed absolutely no fear towards it…

…Which just made Palkia angry from the looks of it, as Palkia's body glowed with the dark aura that surrounded it before, and began to charge up Spacial Rend once more like it did twenty years prior…

"Not… So… Fast…!" With a snap of a finger, Mewtwo, lunged towards Palkia, striking the much larger Legendary Pokémon with Psystrike, as various spheres of energy surrounded Palkia, only to immediately strike with a fierce intensity, and Palkia's attack was interrupted, but it still had plenty of stamina to last.

"_**RAAAHHH!"**_ Palkia's defiant roar couldn't have been anymore clear at this rate. It had actually recognized me after nearly twenty years, and this time, the tables were practically turned, as I made sure that even with my own haste to arrive here so soon, that this fight was going to stay within my favor.

"Go! Porygon-Z! Aide Mewtwo by using Hyper Beam!" Almost immediately after Porygon-Z emerged from its Poké Ball, Porygon-Z open fired on Palkia with a full charged Hyper Beam, and Palkia took a massive blow from the knockback of the attack. As a bright light prevented Palkia from properly witnessing my next move, Palkia was suddenly bombarded with my Togekiss's Dazzling Gleam, hitting the Water/Dragon Legendary for Super Effective damage, as Palkia attempted to use Spacial Rend against Togekiss with predictable results; it was simply absorbed entirely by a magic barrier surrounding Togekiss, and it was all due to her own Fairy Type.

"Absolution! Mega Evolution!" With a quick tab of my left wrist with my right hand, I activated the key stone on that gauntlet, and with a powerful glow from my left hand, Mewtwo began to surge with a sphere of energy, and its Mega Evolution went underway.

With a booming echo to its cry, Mewtwo was now Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y, and with a mere second use of Psystrike, Palkia's stamina was quickly draining to the point the Legendary actually attempted to flee for its life since now it was being heavily attacked by three different, powerful Pokémon.

"YOU WILL NOT EVADE ME! Porygon-Z! Thunder Wave!" My orders were loud and clear with that, as Porygon-Z's body flickered and surged with electricity, before waves of electrical energy struck Palkia's body, forcing it's body into a heavily slowed down state, as the towering Legendary Pokémon slowly began to peer it's head towards me, Mewtwo, and Porygon-Z with absolute fear, and what I could've sworn was absolute regret.

"It's too late for apologies if that's what you're thinking, Palkia." This is the precise moment I drew a Fast Ball, which I had several of forged at Johto during a brief stay there when I was younger, as Palkia tried once last time to charge up Spacial Rend, but even it knew it wouldn't have the time to use the attack.

"Fast Ball! GO!" With a sudden burst of speed, I threw the Fast Ball from my hand, and very quickly it struck Palkia's head, and within seconds, Palkia was drawn into the Fast Ball, as the Fast Ball actually appeared to very rapidly shake before falling to the ground.

One shake… Click!

It was done. As the heavy eerie atmosphere around Spear Pillar quickly died out, I slowly approached the Fast Ball which now contained Palkia, as I held back every notion to burst out laughing like some sort of madman, though then again, that must have been what I was for actually succeeding in acquiring the very Legendary Cyrus had ultimately failed to control as one of my own.

With Mewtwo returning to its Master Ball, with Togekiss also returning to her Poké Ball, Porygon-Z insisted it stayed out for a moment while I examined the new catch, and had a careful eyes as to whether or not Palkia would be redeemable to me after what it had done years ago.

"Palkia! Unleash yourself!" I called, throwing the Fast Ball up to let out the newly caught Palkia, who was still heavily fatigued from the fight, quite a surprise since Mewtwo was able to properly stand just fine after I had caught it months ago.

"_**R…Raaah…."**_ Palkia panted, as it appeared completely helpless to actually bother trying to put up a fight, as suddenly a vision hit my mind, detailing the final bits of the fate of Gamma…

"_**Zero Omega, if you had arrived here on my glorious plane to mock me, you have succeeded. If you came here for answers, you merely needed to ask, not belittle my most loyal servant of creation in the process. Regardless, he is of no worth to me now that I've seen him put up a poor excuse of a fight against you. Now then, I have business to attend to, and it's clear with your soulless gaze you will one day return here yet again. Now, BE GONE, and get rid of this device that you had left here all of those years ago!"**_

Whose voice I had just heard I can only assume was the Mythical Pokémon known as Arceus, as what other Pokémon would have the ability to speak human languages other than Arceus itself? The very Creator of the Universe? Was there any denying that it of all Pokémon would be able to speak at all to begin with?

"So tell me then, Arceus, if that's who is speaking right now, what happened with Gamma?!" I shouted into the skies above Spear Pillar, while Palkia was still in a case of severe fatigue, as it slowly looked up towards the sky, having heard every bit of its former master that it's known for possibly billions of years just outright berate it for its failure.

"_**Raaahhh…?"**_

"_**Yes, Zero Omega, it is I, Arceus. As for you, Palkia, your punishment for being able to be caught in mankind's own tools have proven far lower than the incident with the Renegade twenty years ago. You are hereby dismissed for your post, and will be under the command of the human who had fought well and waited long to one day re-challenge you."**_ Arceus's booming voice spoke through the heavens towards Palkia, as I could not understand how Arceus, the very master of creation itself, would just so easily outcast his own direct creation.

As proof of Arceus's words towards Palkia, a clear colored orb descended from the heavens in a glowing light towards Palkia, which appeared to be the Lustrous Orb that I had done some research on, but could never actually find. Had Arceus been in possession of it this whole time? Palkia grabbed the Lustrous Orb without question, looking up at the skies yet again as what appeared to be tears began to form and fall from its red eyes.

_**"Now then, Zero Omega, before I depart once more, I believe this now belongs to you…"**_ Arceus spoke, as a Poké Ball descended from the sky and landed in my hands, just as I opened it to reveal an unusual case; Gamma's Rhyperior! Rhyperior must've been trapped in her Poké Ball for years, as it constantly looked around, and barely even recognized me to the point I decided to remove my helmet just to allow Rhyperior to hopefully recognize me.

Neither I nor Palkia heard Arceus's echoing voice speak again, as it was clear it had already decided to leave from the vicinity. Arceus had a point, though. I would in fact return here again, be it to catch Dialga just like I had the Palkia standing before me in shame, or perhaps Arceus itself.

As Rhyperior recognized me, she gruffed a bit as she bowed before me, as she had not only recognized me, but noticed just how much I had changed over twenty years of time. She knew me well enough even to this day where she would trust me in Gamma's place, since Gamma was still nowhere to be seen at all.

Palkia, meanwhile, could only glance at Rhyperior and Porygon-Z, who both looked happy to see each other, as Palkia was just in flat out misery at this point, not even wanting to budge from its spot.

It was then I decided to make my move towards Palkia, as I approached the colossus with a Full Restore from which to heal Palkia's wounds with, as it was clear that even after several minutes, Palkia still suffered fatigue from the battle.

Gently spraying the Full Restore onto Palkia's thick hide, Palkia let out a loud shriek that made Porygon-Z and Rhyperior both ready to attack in case of emergency, though I showed no indication that I would react such a way to Palkia.

"There, relax now, Palkia. For as difficult as I may appear to be, I will ensure that you shall find a new purpose to one day redeem yourself to your creator." I spoke to Palkia, hoping that Palkia had some ability to at least speak human languages like Arceus showcased itself to be able to do.

Though Palkia simply said nothing, not uttering a single sound. Just waiting for when it was returned to its Fast Ball, as both Porygon-Z and Rhyperior were returned to their respective Poké Balls, as I looked out towards the depths of Spear Pillar and the surrounding mountains, remembering how important this place still is in my history with Team Galactic for when I still worked with them, and how this entire incident and the one before it had changed my life as I knew it.

Putting my helmet back on, I began to make my leave from Spear Pillar, victorious in the vengeance I had sought out in claiming Palkia as my own, and left with not a single bit of interference from any other Pokémon within Mt. Coronet…

***End***

_AN: So this is the first continuation of Absolute Power, and yet another demonstration as to why to not mess around with Zero Omega. The once fabled Legendary of Space that had resulted in the death of a crush he had years ago, now utterly humiliated at the hands of the very person who was once a coward just looking at it. As for other Zero Omega stories, the next few will take place before the events of this one and the first one, as they'll detail Zero Omega's time with Team Galactic, and be a bit more in-depth about the Palkia incident from twenty years prior._

_Also in case you ask, yes, that IS a Critical Catch that Zero Omega scored on Palkia. Not that it would've mattered, though. Palkia's catch rate is very high for a Legendary to begin with anyways._


End file.
